Haruno Koume
Koume is one of the three infants sent to earth before the story line and is a king Candidate of polaris. Background Koume is the top mind in school. He is called a true child prodigy. He maintains perfect and a gentle demeanor. His childish appearance and personality have helped to perpetuate his reputation as a crybaby. He displays a childish and playful yet brave and honest personality. Koume's star mark is on his butt. He was raised in a poor house and has always done what is necessary without thinking twice. He always does what is asked of him never feeling any animosity at all. Koume is somewhat of a mothers boy. He was very attached to his mother. He was a spoiled child when he was little. Always choosing to stay with his mom and play with her instead of trying to make friends and playing with others as a child. However because of work his mom moved to england he then made friends with ichimatsu and takezou in middle school. He and his mother send letters to each other frequently. He is called Ume by Momoko. Koume never had much confidence he was picked on and bullied in middle school. And when asked by Ichimatsu was he going to do anything about it or not when they first met, He merely replied because he is weak he always says when people ask him that, that he is never been in a fight so he is a little scared. Ichimatsu told him he would spend middle school being used by others if he acts like that. He and Ichimatsu then introduced themselves to each other and became friends. He thought ichimatsu was a dangerous guy when he first met him but when Ichimatsu stood up for him when people were picking on him even though he pretended like it was fine himself he really came to respect and care for Ichimatsu. He soon began to depend on him. Because ichimatsu would always help him and do things for him that he couldn't, ichimatsu was also always pushing him forward. Koume was the one who changed most during the training with Momoko. Though he only did fundamental training to further increase basic things like stamina. He became strong. He was capable of doing things on his own and showed great courage and confidence. He was able to be relied upon. All which are great things coming from koume since he display such weakness before. Introduction Arc On the roof of the school building with ichimatsu and takezou he meets carmina. And she tells them of the truth about them. That they are from the planet polaris the brightest star in the universe and that one of them is the prince of polaris and that there is also a spell casted upon them to keep all girls away. Except for the twelve zodiac maidens. It doesn't take koume long to come in contact with one of the zodiac maidens. Ren katayama the libra zodiac maiden takes a liking to him. Thinking he looks cute in a doggy costume. Which she gives to koume to wear which she got from ichimatsu. They end up going on a date. Later the stars making up the constellation of sagittarius disappear and it is revealed that the enemies of polaris now know about the koume, ichimatsu, and takezou and will come to kill them. Utamaru and his friends who suddenly appear are thought to be those who are trying to kill them. Since they keep attacking people asking if they have or knew anyone who had a star mark on their body. To defend against this new threat carmina gives them the power of the stars which he infuses with the dog suit given to him by ren. He was able to use the powers of the dog suit to track the enemy who were following after them. Zodiac Maiden Arc During the events of the night concerning the Aquarius maiden and then the meeting of shadow matter. Koume was at home sleeping. However he had a very sad dream which may have been a vision for the future. One person died and one person was crying, however it is unknown who they were. After hearing about two of the zodiac maidens being dead from Carmina, and knowing Ichimatsu went to face yet didn't return, he used his dog hearing to track Ichimatsu down. He appeared with Takezou just in time to save Ichimatsu from being eaten by Taimat. Though he had no fighting skills he tried to protect Ichimatsu and kept trying to do so. When Pandora asked why he said because he didn't want Ichimatsu to die and because they are men. In the aftermath of the event after Pandora revealed that Ichimatsu would soon be eaten by Taimat. Nero told them the only way to get rid of the Seals was to kill the people who placed it on him. But things could be made easier for ichimatsu if someone took a mark for him. But only if they truly wanted to. He and Takezou both took a mark. He ended up with Arachne's mark. The next day Koume gets a letter asking him to a fight at the top of the roof with Takezou thinking it was a love letter. Koume was shocked like Takezou to find Ichimatsu tied up and to find out it was done by a girl. Koume was surprised when she stated she didn't sense Valcan, the Assassin in the black cloak anymore. She stated he didn't even notice her because of The Aquarius and Sagittarius maidens. When Koume asked what was she she told them she was Momoko Takayashiki the Gemini Zodiac Maiden. But unlike the others she didn't need protection because she was strong. She told them that they were weak and that they would die before they were eaten by Taimat. She told them how though she had the intent to meet them sooner because it was her who put the letter in Ichimatsu's locker but Delinquents came along and picked a fight with Ichimatsu. She then had a new plan and watched everything that happened up until now. He was shocked again when Ichimatsu bowed down to her and asked her to train them. Because he never thought Ichimatsu would bow down to a girl. Later she told Yumi who had just stormed in the truth about that night and everything and was surprised like everyone else when she believed them. When they Began training he trained with Ichimatsu. They first began training by running in a straight line in order to build up stamina. Running through a river with a powerful current even having to climb a mountain that was about 70 meters high. During this he remembered when he first met Ichimatsu and became friends with him. And how he always stood up and protected him. He realized he came to depend on Ichimatsu and he needed to learn how to depend on himself if he wanted to grow stronger. Though it was tough, he climbed the mountain on his own without any help from ichimatsu. After finishing that part of training he and ichimatsu had to battle a bear.While ichimatsu thought they should run he decided they should fight because their enemies are stronger than a bear. Together he and ichimatsu fought and defeated the bear. Dodo & The 12 Penances Arc He had carmina perform the ritual for the protection of the stars again so he could gain and new power more suitable for combat. Over the course of the training koume gain confidence which he never had. Momoko commented that she had turned Koume just like Takezou and Ichimatsu into a monster. Once training was over they met up with Jyuuzou and Nero. Soon Jyuuzou was kidnapped and taken through a portal. Went they all went after them. Koume realized the place they had been transported to the Grand Canyon in America. They split up into groups and he was sent alone to go after Jyuuzou because of his dog abilities. When he found Juuzou, he was told by Jyuuzou to run and go get help from one of the others because he didn't have any fighting ability. He asked Jyuuzou if he defeated the enemy would he approve of him. He then quickly showed the result of his training and his new powers with his dinosaur costume and shocked jyuuzou. With the enemy defeated and Jyuuzou rescued they moved on, though he fell asleep on Jyuuzou's back due to his ten minute limit. Powers/Abilities Skills Koume has the protection and power of the stars. This power is governed through suits. His power allows him to become something different. Dog Costume: The power of the stars was infused in a dog costume which was given to him by the Libra Maiden Ren who was given it from Ichimatsu. While wearing this suit he gains the abilities of a dog. His sense of hearing and smell is greatly enhanced. Along with his overall senses.He gains a dog like natures. Often running on four legs at high speeds as well as biting or clawing at things and enemies. Though this suit doesn't give him or increase his fighting abilities. Enhanced Smell: While wearing the dog suit his sense of smell increases to 100 times that of a human. Enhanced Hearing: His hearing is increased six times that of a normal human while wearing the dog suit. Dinosaur Costume: Using the dog suit as a medium the dinosaur suit is released. Unlike the dog this suit is a natural combat type. Unleashing the "wild" side deep within koume. His speed and power is greatly increased along with most natural abilities and he gains and great sense of instinct for battle. He fights in a more aggressive style using high levels of agility, kicks and punches. The suit is so powerful it places a toll on his body and he can only use it for ten minutes or he will lose control and go into a berserker like state. This is his most power costume so far. Enhanced Speed: While using the dinosaur costume, his speed increases greatly so great he can move at super sonic like speeds. He moves so fast he disappears for a instant. Category:Characters Category:Polaris